There is a need for an indoor storage container that eliminates the obvious side effects associated with storing unpleasant waste materials (e.g. organic waste, diapers, pet waste, fish, regular trash, and other smelly material) in one's living space, specifically odors, pests, and messes. This will help reduce the amount of half-filled plastic bags going to the landfill and reduce the frequency of taking out the trash. The invention is unique because it may automatically open and close a trash liner hands free, which of course is much more sanitary than removing tops and lids and fumbling with a soiled liner. It is also unique because it places a seal in the trash liner between uses, trapping the foul odor of offensive waste inside the liner while blocking out pests and pets. In addition, the invention's removable components make it adaptable for a variety of storage applications.